The Frosted Daughter of the Moon
by Lunarwolf11021
Summary: Holly 'Vesper' Potter has always had a feeling she didn't belong. And when she took a potion that was supposedly banned to quicken the process to become an animagus, Vesper's feeling increased. When she ended up with an odd animagus form that didn't follow the rules, Vesper began to wonder why that was. It wasn't until she got a letter from her parents given to her by Sirius that V


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or My Little Pony: Friendship is magic.**

 **Okay so I lost my original vision for the old story and recently found my notes on it. So, I'm going to attempt to write with my original idea in mind.**

 **Summary: Holly 'Vesper' Potter has always had a feeling she didn't belong. And when she took a potion that was supposidly banned to quicken the process to become an animagus, Vesper's feeling increased. When she ended up with an odd animagus form that didn't follow the rules, Vesper began to wonder why that was. It wasn't until she got a letter from her parents given to her by Sirius that Vesper learned that she was not a Potter by blood. Traveling to Equestria by accident via ancient gateway magic, Vesper is well on her way of learn just where she came from.**

* * *

Holly 'Vepser' Potter frowned as she looked at the vial in her hand. The potion inside was white with a dark green tint to it. Considering what they had put into the potion, Vesper wasn't surprised by how disgusting it looked. To be quite honest, Vesper was having second thoughts on drinking this specific potion. Looking towards Hermione, Vesper asked, "You're sure this potion will quicken the process to become animagus?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Vesper," Hermione picked up the book they'd used to make the potion, "We followed all the instructions to a T. Now," Hermione looked over the last page of instructions, "Now, we just need to take the potion. It advises that we sit down in a comfortable position before we do. Apparently, it's going to knock us out in order to for us to skip the meditation part of the process. It'll give us a dream about our animagus form. From there, we will need to discover what exactly we are," Hermione held open the book and pointed to the section, "Once we know what we are, we need to focus on transforming and as we do, the information about our animagus form will filter into our minds. According to the book, we should be able to complete the transformation within a month. It advises that we take a break every other day otherwise we'll burn ourselves out," Hermione looked at Vesper, "Vesper, we need ever advantage possible what with the toad not teaching us anything,"

Vesper took the book and looked it over before nodding, "Alright. Let's get comfortable and down this stuff, Hermione did you make sure to lock the door?"

"Yes," Hermione took the book back and put it down on a nearby table, "The only one that's likely to come around here is Luna. She is the one that told us about this place, remember?"

"I know," Vesper refrained form mentioning that Luna had been the one to give her the book or the look on the blonde's face when she had.

Somehow, Vesper had a feeling that Hermione wouldn't be so eager to take the potion if she'd known. Settling down on one of the pillows, Vesper drank the potion while gagging at the taste. It honestly tasted worse than the polyjuice potion and that was saying something. Closing her eyes and covering her mouth as she put down the vial, Vesper struggled to keep from vomiting up the potion. She started feeling light headed making her glad that the book had suggested she sit down in a comfortable position. Vesper started feeling sleepy and laid her head against the stone wall...

 _Vesper heard a humming voice nearby and slowly opened her eyes. She was in a circular room covered in blue drapes and bookshelves. Slowly getting to her feet, Vesper noticed that she was on a circular bed that was far bigger than her. Vesper followed the sound of the humming out of the room and into a warm sitting room. The humming was coming from an blackish blue coated mare with a mane that looked like the night sky only without the moon. Somehow, Vesper knew that the mare was an alicorn and the interesting marking on her flank was a cutie mark. What a cutie mark was, Vesper didn't not know. The mare had been brushing her mane only to stop when she caught site of Vesper. The mare smiled softly, "Hello, Little Ghost. What are you doing up?"_

 _"I heard you hummin', Mama," Vesper's voice had a slight accent to it that she didn't recognize, "When didga git back?"_

 _Vesper didn't know why she was calling the alicorn 'mama', but guessed it was part of the potion induced dream. Hell, Vesper didn't know how the mare or herself were talking. The mare let out a soft laugh, "When did you get back, Little Ghost," The mare corrected with a warm smile as Vesper trotted over to her, "I just got back an hour ago. Did you behave for your Papa and Aunt Tia?"_

 _"Mhmm," Vesper reached the mare and nuzzled into her side, "I missed you, Mama,"_

 _The mare lifted her up with magic and nuzzled her lightly, "I missed you too, Little Ghost."_

 _Vesper looked into the mirror that the mare was sitting at and found herself staring at a little unicorn filly. She had a soft look white stripped pale blue coat. She had a mostly white mane with jagged black stripes and a similarly colored tail. On her forehead, her horn was a pale blue. To Vesper's shock, her eyes were a bright almost glowing green rather than the dark emerald she remembered seeing in the mirror this morning. Vesper was distracted from her animagus form by the mare beginning to hum again. Vesper leaned into the mare's chest feeling sleepy and nuzzled into the mare's chest. Vesper's eyes slowly began to close as she murmured, "I love you, Mama."_

* * *

When Vesper woke up from the dream, it was to an intense headache centered around her forehead and behind her eyes. Groaning softly, Vesper closed her eyes and laid down fully which seemed to ease the ache just a little. Vesper heard fabric shifting and a groan from Hermione showing that the girl was awake as well. Vesper spoke softly, "'Mione? You awake."

"Yeah," Hermione replied in an equally soft voice, "Vesper? Let's never do something like this again,"

"If this doesn't work, we're going to Sirius. The original process maybe a pain in the ass, but it's better than suffering through this again," Vesper replied earning a grunt of agreement.

"But that means waiting until Christmas break," Hermione reminded her earning a soft sigh, "We have a month before then," Vesper would be glad to be away from the toad if nothing else, "So did you dream?"

"It was odd," Vesper slowly opened her eyes and turned over to look at Hermione, "I was a unicorn. A really odd one, but a unicorn,"

"Huh, a magical animagus form," Hermione muttered before commenting, "I had an odd dream too only I was a really odd cat,"

After a few moments of silence, Vesper said, "After some rest, we've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

Vesper yawned as she woke up. Vesper was exhausted, but proud of herself. In the week since they'd taken the potion, she had managed to transform her arms and legs into that of a pony. Of course, she was also a little frustrated with herself and a little confused. She couldn't seem to transform further than that and every night, had dreams that involved her ponyself though she could barely remember them. They always left her feeling an immense amount of grief and guilt that reminded her of when Cedric died only worse. Adding onto that, Vesper couldn't shake the feeling that the life she was living wasn't _hers._ It was disconcerting and Vesper wondered where it had come from. Sure, she'd always felt like she didn't belong, but it hadn't been that bad before.

Inwardly sighing, Vesper got out of bed and pressed a hand to her forehead which had been aching almost continuously since she'd taken the damn potion. Why that was, Vesper couldn't say, but she had a feeling it tied into those odd dreams and the fact she couldn't seem to get to the next part of the transformation. She had a moment where she didn't feel very steady and had to grip the bed to stay on her feet. When the feeling faded, Vesper headed over to the bathroom after grabbing her stuff for the day. Vesper put her things down on her shelf by the sink she used most of the time and turned on the sink. Bending down, she splashed some water against her face before looking up at the mirror. Immediately, Vesper froze at the sight that greeted her.

She touched the white streaks that ran through her raven black hair in shock. They weren't too numerous, but the fact they were there shocked her. Sure, Sirius had told her that animagus tended to gain some traits from their animal form, but she hadn't though he'd meant physical traits. She focused on her face to see if there were any other new traits that could have popped up. The only thing that stuck out to her was the fact her eyes were a bit brighter than usual. Taking a deep breath, Vesper tried not to panic. Obviously, Sirius hadn't told her everything about the animagus transformation not to mention they were using a diffrent method. There were bound to be differences, she did not need to freak out. Vesper heard the door open and a gasp making her wince. Turning her head, Vesper said, "Hey, Hermione. Did the book perhaps mention that we'd gain some physical features from our transformations?"

"No," Hermione looked at her in shock, "It was only supposed to speed up the process,"

"Maybe it's usual?" Vesper asked earning a shrug, "The animagus transformation isn't used a lot, so not everything is known about it,"

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue before nodding, "Why don't we research this more? I'm sure it's written down somewhere."

Not knowing what else to do, Vesper nodded lightly, "Yeah that sounds like a plan though I really wish we didn't have to," Vesper looked back at the mirror, "Hmm, you know this isn't that bad," Vesper tugged on one of the stripes, "It doesn't look half bad and it'll confuse people. They won't realize it's me right away."

"I suppose," Hermione frowned slightly, "You don't want to glamour it?"

"No, I think I'll leave it," Vesper turned away from the mirror and grabbed her bathing supplies, "For all I know, the damn toad has a way to detect glamours. Much as I don't want to give her credit for anything like that, I really don't want to get detention for wearing a glamour. I'm going to take a shower. You should too,"

"Yeah," Hermione muttered softly, "I think I will,"

* * *

Vesper was getting irritated with herself. It had been almost a month since she'd taken the potion and she couldn't complete the damn transformation. She'd managed to get everything save for her head to transform. Every time she started transforming her head, it was like she was being shocked by extremely cold lightning that left her simultaneously numb and in pain. Adding onto her transformation problems, Vesper's magic seemed to be more wild and, dare she say it, powerful. As a result, Vesper was having trouble controlling it which led to the students believing that she was using 'dark rituals' to increase her powers. Thankfully, they would be able to leave come Christmas break. Despite what anyone said, Vesper was going to Grimmauld place to spend it with Sirius and hopefully get advice on how to fully transform.

Vesper rubbed at her scar which had been aching increasingly worse as the days passed by. Thankfully, she hadn't been having recent visions due to her Occlumency lessons. Instead of sticking with the 'lessons' Snape was supposedly giving her, Vesper had looked up Occlumency on her own and started self-teaching herself. While she wasn't exactly the best at it, she was getting good enough to block the visions Voldemort sent her. Of course, she still had difficulty blocking Snape from her mind, but at the very least, she kept her animagus training a secret.

Vesper laid her head on the table and groaned softly as she pushed away the book she'd been attempting to go through, "'Mione, I can't find anything."

"I can't either," Hermione admitted as she pushed the book away from her, "Dang it,"

Vesper looked at Hermione and noticed how tired she was. Between avoiding Umbridge, working on their animagus forms, teaching the DA, and attempting to find answers about why the animagus potion was changing Vesper on top of their classes, they barely had time to do anything else. It was wearing them both down though you couldn't really see that with Vesper. She was used to doing a lot of stuff during the summer due to her relatives, but Hermione didn't have that practice. Taking a deep breath, Vesper finally said, "Let's go speak with Professor McGonagall."

"Vesper?!" Hermione looked at her in alarm, "But-"

"Hermione, we can't keep this up," Vesper pushed herself into a standing position, "Between our transformations, the DA, avoiding the toad, attempting to find our answers, and our regular classes, we're running ourselves into the ground. We need help and McGonagall is the best person for that. She's an animagus and a Transfiguration Mistress, so she's able to help us a lot more than Sirius,"

Vesper knew why Hermione looked dubious about her suggestion. Vesper didn't usually ask teachers for help especially after the whole philosopher stone fiasco and the whole tournament fiasco last year. It was understandable that she was doubtful of Vesper's words, but Vesper wasn't going to let that stop her. Finally, Hermione nodded and got up as well.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was giving them a look of disapproval when they finished explaining what was going on. Professor McGonagall spoke after a few moments of silence, "I see why you've come to me, but I still do not understand why you didn't come to me before. I'm very disappointed in you girls. While it is admirable that you want to become animagus, you should've come to me."

"You would've said no," Vesper replied with a frown, "Professor, we need every advantage possible with the snake coming after us. I'm not sorry that we didn't ask you," Vesper ignored the look Hermione shot her, "At the very least, we've come to you now,"

"Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall sighed softly, "I understand your need to get stronger, but the animagus transformation is not a t-"

"I know it's not a damn toy!" Vesper cut her off with a scowl, "Professor, I am not a child no matter what you or any of the other Professors think. I've never been a child," Vesper felt a hand on her arm and took a deep breath to calm herself down knowing that sounding like a spoiled brat wasn't going to help them, "Professor, can you please tell me what went wrong? Hermione finished her transformation and didn't get any physical changes,"

Professor McGonagall frowned at her before holding her hand out to Hermione. Hermione handed the book over after turning to the potion and Professor McGonagall looked it over, "Girls, the potion in this book was phased out for a reason. Despite the fact it did help speed up the animagus transformation learning process, the results it had were too varied. In some, the potion caused extreme physical such as a the drinker gaining the ears and tail of a cat. In other cases, the potion caused the drinker's magic to become too chaotic due to the magical nature of the drinker's animal form. In your case, Miss Potter, the potion has done a mixture of both. Luckily, it seems the mixed results haven't completely wrecked your magical control."

"But what am I supposed to do?" Vesper asked the Professor, "I can't complete the transformation. It's like there's a block or something,"

"It's understandable due to the magical nature of your animal form," Professor McGonagall replied putting the book down, "But you need to work past that block. If you do not, you may lose complete control of your magic which will be detrimental,"

"But how do I get past the block?" Vesper was getting a little bit frustrated, "I've tried everything I could think of, but nothings worked. I even tried meditation, but that didn't help with anything,"

Professor McGonagall looked at Vesper for a few moments before saying, "I believe that when you reach that block, you need to think about why you want to finish the transformation. You need to want it. You need to crave it."

"And that's all I need?" Vesper asked feeling a bit doubtful.

"I believe so," Professor McGonagall replied earning a slow nod, "Now, I will watch over you while you attempt the transformation again. It will have to wait until tomorrow after classes are done,"

Vesper sighed and nodded before getting up with Hermione, "Alright."

They left Professor McGonagall's office and Vesper gripped her necklace. Hermione looked at her as Vesper gripped the silvery crescent moon pendant. Hermione set a hand on the unicorn animagus' shoulder, "Everything will be alright, Vesper."

Vesper took a deep breath and released the pendant she'd had for years feeling her hand sting slightly from where it had pressed too hard against the sapphires that lined the crescent moon. Vesper nodded slightly, "Yeah, I know."

"Let's head upstairs and get some rest," Hermione suggested earning a slow nod.

Vesper followed after Hermione with a low sigh. Somehow, she didn't think everything would be alright even if she did manage to transform. If anything, it would get worse before it got better.

* * *

Vesper looked at Professor McGonagall as the teacher asked, "Are you ready, Miss Potter?"

Taking a deep breath, Vesper nodded, "I think so."

Vesper transformed her body as far as she could and managed to get everything save for her head to transform. Immediately the coldness that always seeped from her scar appeared, Vesper felt the beginnings of the electricity start to come though she couldn't pinpoint where it came from. Focusing on the want to transform, Vesper tried to ignore the cold and the electricity only for it to get worse as the lower half of her head began to transform. Vesper pawed at the ground and inwardly growled. She wouldn't let anything stop her from transforming. She needed to transform and a little pain wouldn't stop her. She'd been through worse. It was as the transformation reached the top half of her head and the beginnings of her horn began to form did the pain worsen.

The coldness that swept over her entire body coming from her scar turned frigid. The electricity made it feel like little lightning bolts were slamming into her nerves every other second. It was maddening, but the increased amount allowed Vesper to realize the electricity came from her necklace. No one had ever been able to take it off and Petunia had tried her hardest especially after it was revealed the sapphire were real. Vesper couldn't believe it, but didn't focus on that for the moment. She needed to fully transform and nothing was going to stop her. Taking a deep breath, Vesper focused on her magic and willed it to overpower whatever was preventing her from transforming completely.

Nothing happened at first before her magic just swelled up and started to fill her with warmth. It slammed right into the coldness and electricity making Vesper wince. The two forces fought against one another for what felt like hours to Vesper. It seemed like the things preventing her from transforming were going to win. Vesper concentrated on why she needed to transform. She needed to transform so that she could better protect her friends. She needed to transform to show herself that she wasn't weak. She needed to transform to gain another connection to her father and Sirius. Most of all, Vesper needed to transform because she needed answers. Immediately, Vesper's magic responded to her will and fought harder. Somehow, the magic managed to push everything back until it reached her scar and necklace. Pain filled Vesper as her magic turned extremely hot and slammed into her scar. She nearly fell unconscious as her magic lashed out and something seemed to be forced out of her scar as a scream echoed through her mind. Immediately after that, the coldness faded leaving only the electricity coming from her necklace.

Vesper concentrated her will on getting rid of whatever magic was preventing her transformation in the necklace. It felt like the magic in the necklace was more powerful than the one inside her scar. It took so much energy to even match the power inside her necklace, but Vesper pushed on. She was so close and no outside magic was going to prevent her from transforming. She wouldn't let it. Focusing even more, Vesper forced even more of her magic and felt the outside magic fight back before being forced back. Vesper registered the sound of something shattering just before she felt her horn form. Immediately, Vesper felt her strength leave her and fell to the ground feeling tired.

She took a few deep breaths before she slowly opened her eyes. Immediately, Vesper could tell that world looked clearer than before. She heard footsteps approaching her and heard Hermione ask, "Vesper? Are you okay?"

Vesper slowly raised her head and groaned softly, "I feel like-"

"Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall said prompting Vesper to turn her head and look at the shocked looking Professor, "Y-you shouldn't be able to talk,"

Vesper stared at her for a few seconds before groaning and pressing a hoof to her forehead, "Of course, I'm once again doing the impossible."

Hermione shook her head before saying, "Regardless of how you keep doing the impossible, how do you feel?"

"Achy with a small headache," Vesper answered after a moment and carefully pushed herself into a sitting position which felt really odd considering she was a pony not a human, "Why?"

"Well," Hermione conjured some napkins and rubbed them against Vesper's head allowing the witch turned pony to feel the sticky warm substance covering her forehead, "Your scar burst open and stuff started seeping out,"

"Perhaps a trip to the infirmary after you get used to that form," Professor McGonagall suggested as she waved her wand and Vesper felt the substance covering her forehead being cleaned off, "Now, I believe it would be a good idea to get up and try to walk around,"

Vesper nodded slowly and began the surprisingly difficult chore of getting up. Everything felt heavy with her head being the heaviest part of her body. Vesper slowly managed to get her feet under her and looked at Hermione, "I might need a little help. Everything feels so heavy."

Hermione nodded and moved to stand beside her.

* * *

When it was time to sign up for leaving Hogwarts, Vesper didn't hesitate to write down her name. Of course, she should've known Dumbledore would call her up to his office about it. Vesper walked up the steps towards his office with a slight frown on her face. When she reached it, Vesper didn't even need to open the door as it opened. Vesper walked inside and smiled when Fawkes flew towards her. When the phoenix settled on her shoulder, Vesper felt the heat radiating off of him in a comforting way. Vesper reached up to rub scratch his breast feathers as she walked over Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore looked at her with a kindly smile, "Hello, Holly. How are you today, My dear girl?"

"Annoyed," Vesper informed him rather bluntly as she sat down in the chair across from him, "I need to get to packing,"

"And where are you staying this Christmas?" Dumbledore asked her with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you didn't get along with your relatives,"

Vesper took a deep breath to keep from snapping at him and ran her fingers through Fawkes' feathers feeling herself settle down. She didn't want to destroy anything due to a magical outburst right now. She maybe irritated, but she wasn't going to destroy anything just yet. Vesper spoke after managing to calm herself down, "Headmaster, I am spending it with my Godfather. Sirius has already agreed."

Dumbledore offered her a look of disapproval, "Holly, you need to stay at Hogwart-"

"Headmaster," Vesper cut him off, "I need to spend time with Padfoot and staying at Hogwarts with Umbridge isn't going to make it easier to keep my temper," Fawkes let out a soothing trill that helped Vesper keep her temper, "Adding on that having Snape attack my mind in an attempt to teach me Occlumency is not helping. I'm sure the Black family library has better ways to teach Occlumency,"

"But Grimmauld isn't safe," Dumbledore protested earning a snort.

"It's under the fidelius charm and you're the secret keeper," Vesper retorted with a scowl, "It should be one of the safest places in the world,"

Dumbledore sighed deeply, "I suppose you aren't going to be swayed?"

"Nope," Vesper replied with a smirk.

"I see," Dumbledore set his hands on the desk, "You may leave,"

Vesper frowned slightly before getting up, "Have a nice day Headmaster."

Fawkes stayed on her shoulder as she left Dumbledore's office much to her surprise. In fact, Fawkes stayed with her until Vesper fell asleep. Vesper wondered at the phoenix's rather odd attitude before pushing it out of her mind.

* * *

Vesper was happy to see Remus and Tonks when she got off of the train with Hermione. Remus and Tonks quickly took them to the apparition point where they were taken to Grimmauld place. The minute Vesper entered the house, she noted the lack of Weasley's. While it wasn't surprising that Ron wasn't there since their falling out last year with the tournament, it was surprising to see that the others weren't there. Hermione and Vesper shared a look as Remus told them, "Go get settled, you'll be called down for dinner."

With that, Remus and Tonks disappeared into the kitchen. The two headed up to the room they'd shared during the summer before Vesper finally said, "I wonder why the twins and Ginny aren't here."

"They didn't get on the train either," Hermione replied with a frown on her face, "You don't think something bad happened, do you?"

Vesper shrugged, "I have no clue, 'Mione. We'll have to ask Sirius when it's time for dinner. I hope nothing too bad happened. While Ron and I aren't friends anymore, I still care about the others and even Ron."

"I guess we'll have to wait to find out," Hermione replied with a low sigh.

* * *

While Sirius was obviously happy to see her, Vesper could tell something was wrong. They began eating dinner and Vesper asked, "What's going on, Siri? Why aren't the Weasley's here?"

Sirius let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "Pup, Arthur Weasley was found dead in the Department of Mysteries yesterday morning."

"What?!" Hermione and Vesper shouted with shock filled eyes.

Dread ran through her as Vesper asked, "H-how did he die?"

"Poison mixed with bleeding out," Sirius answered with a sad look on his face.

Vesper closed her eyes and bowed her head as Hermione covered her mouth with tears filling her eyes. Vesper felt tears well up as Hermione whispered, "That's why the others didn't get on the train."

Vesper swallowed thickly, "Why was he in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Dumbledore has the Order guarding something down there," Sirius answered her earning a frown, "He hasn't said anything about what's being guarded only that it's important and Voldemort would do anything to get his hands on it,"

"So it's Dumbledore's fault Arthur was down there?" Vesper felt the anger she'd been feeling towards Dumbledore with how he's avoided her for most of the year fill her, "Did he even try to ask someone else? Someone without a family counting on them? What is Mrs. Weasley going to do?"

"I...I don't know, Pup," Sirius replied as Vesper opened her eyes.

Vesper heard something shatter earning a few yelps. Vesper took a deep breath to force down her anger, "I'm not hungry anymore."

Vesper pushed her plate away and got up leaving the room before anyone could say anything.

* * *

Tossing another ice spell at the wall, Vesper took a deep breath and let herself fall to the ground. A knock sounded on the door followed by it opening, "Vesper?"

"Sirius," Vesper looked down at the ground.

Sirius let out a whistle, "Pup, I did not expect to see this."

"Sorry about the room," Vesper looked at the distruction she had caused with the ice magic she'd been using, "I'm just so angry that Dumbledore sent Arthur to the Department of Mysteries,"

"I know," Sirius walked over and plopped down beside her, "I'm not too happy either,"

Vesper let out a sigh, "Dumbledore just keeps making angry. The whole no owling me this summer. The whole avoiding me and basically telling Snape to mind rape me in order to teach me occlumency. Adding on to that, Mr. Weasley's dead because of his actions."

"I understand, Pup," Sirius was frowning darkly, "Sometime, I wonder if in the years since the last war, he's become senile,"

Vesper smiled slightly, "Maybe. So why did you come looking for me?"

"I did want to make sure you're okay," Sirius looked at her, "And I think it's time I give you this," Sirius pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to her, "Your parents gave this to me a month before they died. It has some information in it that you need to know. I would've given this to you earlier, but I forgot about it and we didn't have time for much this summer,"

"T-they did," Vesper took the letter slowly and stared down at it, "Sirius, what's going on?"

"Just read it, Pup," Sirius got up and smiled down at her, "I need to go talk with Moony. Once you're finished reading, we'll talk,"

"Alright," Vesper watched him go before turning to the letter.

Opening it, Vesper read:

 _Dear Fawn,  
_ _Writing this letter seems a bit much, but your mother thinks we need to do it. First of all, we love you so much. You're the greatest gift we've ever been given. I haven't felt so many emotions at once since I was in school pranking with Sirius and the others. I mean just this morning, you turned your mother's hair blue with silver stars-_

 _ **Sorry, Holly. Your father gets distracted a lot. We love you as he's already said and you truly are the greatest gift we've been given. To be honest, I don't think either of us know quite how to say this, but I'm going to try. In my mind, I've come up with thousands of ways to tell you this. I honestly wanted to wait until you were older and I could tell you in person, but somehow I don't think that will happen. As a precaution, your father and I've written this letter and given it to your Godfather, Sirius. Depending on how things go, he'll give you this at some point once you're old enough to understand it.**_

 _Okay, so your mother and I want to tell you that you're adopted. Now, you have to understand that we don't think that makes you any less of our daughter. You'll always be our daughter regardless of who you were or who you will become. You're ours._

 ** _To answer the biggest question you likely have, we don't know where exactly you came from. All we know is that Dumbledore found you somewhere and brought you to us as we'd recently lost the daughter that I'd given birth to. Is it bad that we didn't find out everything before taking you in? Probably, but we couldn't refuse. If Dumbledore had placed you in an orphanage, you might not have survived. With the war going on, you would've been safer with us as we'd gone into hiding not long before I'd given birth._**

The letter went on and on. Lily and James had magically adopted her making Vesper the heir of the Potter family. They were going to attempt to find Vesper's family once they could come out of hiding. Vesper couldn't believe it. She wasn't a Potter by blood. She wasn't even really a Potter. Vesper stared at the letter her par-Her _adoptive_ parents had written for her. Vesper honestly didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

It took Hermione hitting her over the head with a heavy book on Occlumency for Vesper to come to her senses. Yes, the Potter's had adopted her, but that didn't make her any less their daughter. They had magically adopted her and treated her as their own. In the end of things, they'd sacrificed their lives to protect her. Vesper still had moments where she felt lost, but had pushed on through them with Hermione's help. The rest of Christmas break passed in relative peace which Vesper was thankful for. While she hadn't known Arthur Weasley as well as some, she had viewed him as an adoptive uncle. She grieved for him with Sirius and Hermione which also led to the two helping her finally get over Cedric's death. By the time they had to get back on the train, Vesper was reluctant to go as this had been the best Christmas she'd had.

* * *

"It's your fault!" Ron shouted at her near the Great Hall doors.

Vesper should've known Ron would blame her for what happened even if she hadn't been the actual cause of it. Ron had taken to blaming her for everything even though Vesper rarely had anything to do with his problems. It had gotten worse after their fallout last year especially when Vesper not only refused to take him back as a friend, but also refused to have him as her date to the Ball only to show up with his brother, George. Vesper had ignored it for most of the time since Ron was being a childish ass. Vesper took a deep breath, "And what pray tell is my fault this time, Weasley?"

"My dad is dead because of you!" Ron shouted earning gasps and stares.

Vesper could see the teachers approaching, but ignored that as she stared at Ron, "How is it my fault?"

"Because if it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have been in the Department of Mysteries," Ron snarled at her only increasing the amount of stares being leveled at her, "If it wasn't for you and fucking Dumbledore, my dad would be alive. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be going broke and my mom wouldn't have to work in order to feed us,"

"It is Dumbledore's fault," Vesper replied feeling any pity for Ron drain away leaving her strangely cold inside, "I did nothing to cause your father's death. I loved your father, Ron. He let me stay with your family during the summer before second and the summer before fourth. He treated me as a regular kid rather than a famous person," Vesper shook her head at him, "I loved him as an uncle, Ron. I would never have done anything to get him killed,"

Ron's face turned purple which reminded Vesper of Vernon in a rather unpleasant way. As soon as Ron opened his mouth, Vesper's gaze turned sharp and cold, "You should've died with your damn parents or never been born at all. If you had, my dad would be alive and we'd be happy. Maybe your parent's would've drowned you-"

"Speaking ill of the dead just because you're too childish to place the blame where it really belongs shows just how stupid you really are Ronald," Vesper cut him off, "If there is one thing I can be glad for, it's that I am no longer friends with you. I am sorry about your father, but it is not my fault he died. If you believe it is, you truly are blind,"

With that, Vesper turned on her heel and walked away. She felt more than heard Ron attempting to curse her and quickly moved to avoid it. Instead of retaliating, Vesper continued to walk away. She needed to go lay down and attempt to come to terms with the fact there was no more chances at reconciliation with Ronald.

* * *

Vesper heard footsteps approaching her, but didn't transform back into her human form. She was currently curled up beneath one of the larger trees in the forbidden forest in a clearing that the thestrals tended to frequent. She was currently levitating one of the dead mice Hedwig tended to leave by her windowsill in the Gryffindor fifth year girls dorm room. She was levitating it around and the thestral foals were chasing it under the watchful eyes of their parents. Funnily enough, Vesper got along between with the thestrals than the unicorns that inhabited the forest. Vesper's ears flicked towards Hermione as the bushy haired witch commented, "Vesper, I am proud to see that you're practicing your magic in that form, but hiding out here isn't going to help you pass your OWLs."

"It will keep me from killing Ronald," Vesper replied with a slight frown before concentrating on making the mouse gain a little bit of speed as the little thestral foals were slowly starting to catch up, "Would you rather I freeze him in a block of ice or take some time to cool down my anger. Besides, you know I need to take breaks when it comes to studying. Otherwise, I won't absorb everything we need to learn,"

Hermione let out a low huff before walking over and settling down against Vesper's side. Vesper smiled slightly as Hermione muttered, "True," She glanced at Hermione as the girl asked, "Why are you levitating that mouse around and why isn't it struggling?"

"It's one of Hedwig's kills," Vesper informed her earning a grimace of disgust, "As for why, I felt like testing my levitation control and helping the thestral foals get mobile,"

"That's both disgusting and nice of you," Hermione shuddered as the mouse came close to her, "Can you keep that away from me?"

"Sure," Vesper tossed the mouse towards one of the far ends of the clearing and released her magic, "So what did you come out here?"

"I needed to get away from Ronald," Hermione replied after a few moments earning a soft snort, "With how he's acting, it won't be long until everyone avoids him,"

Vesper was about to reply when a ball of fire appeared near them making both girls flinch. Vesper watched as the fire died down revealing Fawkes. The phoenix trilled softly and landed near Vesper's forelegs. He trilled at her and Vesper inclined her head, "Hello, Fawkes. How are you today?" Fawkes trilled a soft song that made Vesper feel a little sad, "Not a good day, huh?" Fawkes shook his head and Vesper tilted her head, "Does it have to deal with Dumbledore?" Fawkes trilled again and Vesper got the feeling he was annoyed, "Ah, I wonder what he did."

"You understand it?" Hermione asked earning a slight shrug.

"When Fawkes trills, I can feel the emotions he's feeling," Vesper tried to explain, "I ask him questions and depending on the emotions he's feeling, I can figure out what he's trying to say,"

Hermione looked surprised, "I didn't know you could do that."

"It's taken me awhile to figure that out," Vesper felt a little sheepish as she admitted that, "He usually comes to spend time with either Hedwig or I. I don't always know why, but I don't mind,"

"When did this start?" Hermione asked her curiously and Vesper hummed softly.

"Remember when Dumbledore called me up to his office the week before we left for Christmas break?" Vesper asked earning a nod, "Around then. I guess it's been around a month and a half since it started. It's nice since he's really soothing and kind of funny,"

Fawkes hopped onto her forelegs and nuzzled her chest lightly. Vesper smiled softly and nuzzled him back.

* * *

Vesper was reading on her bed with Fawkes sitting beside her when Hermione raced inside looking frazzled, "'Mione? Everything alright?"

"Vesper, the Ministry's coming to arrest Dumbledore," Hermione skidded to a stop by Vesper's bed.

Vesper looked at her with wide eyes before looking at Fawkes as the phoenix let out a trill and flashed away. Vesper put down the book on ice magic that Sirius had sent her a few days ago with a sigh, "And why are they arresting him?"

"Because of the part he played in Arthur Weasley's death and the evidence he's had other people breaking into the Ministry," Hermione answered looking increasingly panicked.

"Ah, well no worries then," Vesper picked up her book, "If you'll excuse me, I've reached an interesting chapter on calling ice storms-"

"Vesper!" Hermione shouted, "Stop playing around! Dumbledore is going to be-"

"Arrested, I heard you," Vesper shook her head with a sigh and put down her book, "'Mione, as much as I want to help, what do you expect two fifth year girls to do? Dumbledore isn't going to let himself get arrested. More than likely, he's going to use Fawkes to transport himself away and seal up his office,"

"But Umbridge-" Hermione began only for Vesper to cut her off.

"'Mione, Umbridge will be gone soon enough," Vesper smiled slightly, "Don't worry,"

Hermione froze for a few seconds before looking at Vesper with wary eyes, "What did you do?"

"I didn't need to do anything," Vesper smiled lightly at Hermione, "The twins and quite a few others were eager to get their revenge on Umbridge. Trust me, you'll understand soon enough,"

Hermione's eyes widened before she murmured, "You're tapping into your Slytherin side, aren't you?"

"Mhmm," Vesper picked up her book once more, "Now, why don't you calm down and open a book? We do have exams coming up and mustn't lose focus,"

Hermione giggled softly, "I don't know whether to be surprised or amused."

"Why not both?" Vesper asked earning a grin as Hermione moved over to her own bed.

* * *

Vesper smiled as she listened to Umbridge's shouts of anger as the twin's fireworks raced across the air. The whole let other people cause havoc with pranks among other things against Umbridge had been going well since Dumbledore disappeared. Vesper was feeling quite smug about her plan working so well and the best thing was that Umbridge couldn't pin anything on her though the toad had tried everything to catch Vesper doing something. Vesper heard the sound of wings approaching her and looked to see an owl that she had never seen before. Frowning, Vesper watched it land and quickly scanned it for any magic only to come up with nothing. Taking the letter, she watched it take wing and disappear. Hermione glanced at her, "Vesper?"

"I have no clue who's owl that was, but it didn't have any magic on it," Vesper told her pocketing the letter, "Shall we go to the library? I want to take another look at the potions books,"

"Sure," Hermione replied as Vesper began gathering her things up, "Will you read the letter after we're done studying?"

Vesper hummed softly in reply.

* * *

"And it says they have Sirius?" Hermione asked earning a nod from Vesper as the unicorn pony animagus paced, "And you tried that mirror Sirius gave you?"

"I did it twice and he didn't answer," Vesper ran a hand through her hair, "I know there's a good chance Sirius is alright, but..."

"I understand, Vesper," Hermione sighed softly, "I don't know what to tell you,"

Vesper took a deep breath, "I'll try again later. We need to get ready for our Owls."

"And if Sirius doesn't answer?" Hermione asked making Vesper grimace.

"I go to the Department of Mysteries to either rescue him or spring a trap," Vesper replied in a firm tone, "I can't lose Sirius, Hermione. He's one of the only adults I can trust,"

Hermione nodded slightly, "Alright, but I'm going with you," Hermione held up a hand as Vesper went to protest, "I know you think that going alone is for the best, but working together will increase the chances of us getting out of there if it turns out to be a trap."

Vesper would have protested, but she could tell Hermione wouldn't listen to her. Finally, Vesper nodded, "Alright, 'Mione."

* * *

Vesper panted as she raced through the Department of Mysteries with Death Eaters on her tail. Vesper mentally swore as she dodged another curse and swerved to avoid things sitting in her way. To be quite honest, Vesper wasn't very surprised that this turned out to be a trap. Vesper hoped that Hermione and those that had joined up with them on their way out of Hogwarts would be alright. She hadn't planned on letting them come along, but they wouldn't be swayed and they had been running short on time. Vesper skidded as she found a new room and slammed the door closed behind her before darting further into the room. She paused near the bottom of the room which was circular in shape. She noticed that it was all centered around the rune covered archway in the center of the room. Something inside of her tugged her towards the archway as she worked to catch her breath. She stared at the not quite there fluttering veil as whispered voices echoed through her head. Before she could focus fully on it, Neville dashed into the room with Luna following him. Both looked a little worse for wear with Luna having the worst injuries. The bleeding scratch on her head worried Vesper more than anything since head wounds were serious no matter how small. Before Vesper could speak, the doors around the room slammed open and Death Eaters streamed in. Vesper tightened her grip on the prophecy orb.

* * *

Vesper spotted the spell heading towards Sirius and didn't even think as she dashed towards him. She knocked him out of the way and barely managed to avoid the curse that would've hit Sirius. Vesper felt her balance falter just as what felt like an intense wind hit her. Vesper struggled to keep her balance only to end up falling into the veil as she heard multiple screams of her name. Vesper turned her head and spotted Sirius staring at her with wide eyes. Smiling at him as she felt herself begin to drift away from the entrance of the veil, Vesper whispered, "Bye, Sirius."

Vesper felt her body shift into her pony form as a warm feeling surrounded her. Vesper didn't know why, but she had a feeling that whatever was going on, wasn't a bad thing. Vesper looked around herself and was surprised to find herself surrounded by stars that shown brightly in the darkness. Vesper could hear whispers fill her mind, but all of them were too weak to understand. Vesper closed her eyes for a few moments and concentrated on them only to sigh. None of the voices would become clearer. Vesper's eyes snapped open as she felt a warm presence surround her and a soft voice murmur, "You have been lost for a very long time, Little one."

"W-who are you and what's going on?" Vesper asked as she struggled to against the warmth briefly only to still feeling the injuries she'd gained since entering the Department of Mysteries heal.

A soft laugh sounded from all around her, "I have many names, Child, but you may call me Magi," The voice replied as the warmth sank beneath her skin and eased the various aches and pains that had been with her for so long, "As for your second question, I am taking you home. As I said, you've been lost a very long time."

"Home?" Vesper whispered softly, "I have a home?"

"Yes and a family," Magi replied as Vesper felt the warmth pulling her somewhere.

"Do you know my parents?" Vesper asked earning a soft laugh.

"I know of them," Magi murmured as the stars around her began to dim and the one in front of her began to grow brighter, "I am a being that exists outside of physical being,"

Vesper frowned slightly, "Do you know what happened to me? Why I am not with them?"

Magi sighed softly, "I know of the events leading to your entrance into the world that you've lived in for the last fifteen years, but it is against the rules for me to share them. You must remember what happened on your own."

Vesper's frown increased, "How?"

"Only time will tell," Magi replied making Vesper's frown increase.

Vesper hated not knowing, but figured that she wouldn't be getting any information on that front. Looking around herself, Vesper asked, "What is this place?"

"It is what's known as The Dimensional Gateway or World Gate," Magi informed her, "It's an ancient gateway that has been around since the beginning of the time. It leads to many diffrent worlds though most have lost theirs. The wizards of the world you lived in have forgotten it's true purpose. In your home world, the world gate has been damaged to the point it can only go to a single parallel world,"

"And you're taking me to my home world?" Vesper asked and got the feeling Magi was nodding, "What am I supposed to do? I don't know anything about my home world,"

"Learn, Child," Magi replied as they drew closer to the star in front of them, "Life is a journey after all,"

Without another word, the warm presence of Magi slammed into her and sent her rocketing to the star, no world.

* * *

Vesper groaned as she came to and shook her head lightly. Carefully opening her eyes, Vesper found herself in a clearing filled with redwood trees. She slowly sat up and decided to take stalk of her body. Everything had been healed and she actually seemed a bit healthier if the shine to her coat meant anything. She was surprised to hear a familiar screech and turned to find Hedwig flying towards her. Hedwig immediately began pecking at her and Vesper tried to sooth the owl. It took a little while and a promise to never leave her anywhere again. Vesper slowly got to her feet and walked in the direction Hedwig had come from. She was surprised to come across not only her school trunk, but three other trunks. She got closer and found a note stuck to the trunks:

 _Think of this as a gift to aid you on your journey  
Magi_

Vesper opened the newer trunks one by one. The first had bags of seeds and a few saplings along with a lot of vials filled with potions ingredients. The second opened up into a library filled to the brim with books. The last contained what was probably the entire contents of her adoptive families vault though the money seemed to have changed. She picked up what had once been a galleon with her magic to observe it before shaking her head. She picked up a pouch and extracted a hoof full of the money to put in the pouch before closing the trunk. Using magic, she tied the pouch to her necklace before shrinking all of the trunks save for her school trunk. She opened that trunk and pulled out the modified back pack she'd had Dobby help her make in order to carry things in her unicorn form. After getting it out, she closed the trunk and shrunk it as well. She placed the trunks into her back pack before pulling it on. She turned to Hedwig, "Well girl, it looks like we've got to find civilization and figure things out for ourselves. I doubt we're going back."

Hedwig hooted at her and Vesper smiled lightly. Vesper was about to take a step forward when a familiar trill sounded and she turned her head to find a ball of near her. She approached slowly and watched in shock as Fawkes emerged. She hadn't expected him to follow her or to see how he changed. Gone was the sun colored feathers, Fawkes looked like someone had painted him in grey-scale. Fawkes' feathers were a mix of soft pale grey and white with a few black edges to his feathers that looked a little like stripes. The only thing that hadn't changed much was his eyes though they'd turned a deep golden color. Fawkes trilled softly and Vesper was surprised to hear words, " _Well this is definitely not something I expected."_

The voice sounded familiar though Vesper couldn't figure out how, "Fawkes?"

 _"Yes though that isn't my actual name,"_ Fawkes replied earning a frown, " _I took that name upon my arrival in that world,"_

"Wait you're from another world?" Vesper asked him in shock earning a slow nod.

 _"Yes,"_ Fawkes looked around himself, " _I believe that I'm from this world just as you are though I can't quite remember everything. I do not even believe that this is my original body though I can't tell you how I became like this,"_

"I suppose that means we both have things we have to figure out," Vesper commented as she walked over to the phoenix, "How did you end up here?"

Fawkes shrugged, _"When you left, I felt it and felt the need to follow. So, I followed you,"_ Fawkes looked over himself, " _My coloring looks kind of like it had before."_

Vesper frowned slightly before suggesting, "Why don't you come with me? We're both a bit lost and don't have our full memories. Maybe if we travel together, we could help each other remember."

Fawkes nodded lightly and settled on Vesper's back, " _Alright. So where to first?"_

"Civilization," Vesper replied while looking around them, "We need information and the best place to start is civilization,"

Vesper started walking feeling glad that she had not only Hedwig with her, but Fawkes as well. It was nice having someone in a similar situation as herself though she wondered how he ended up that form or even how he ended up in the other world.

 **Okay! First chapter of the new version is up! I hope you guys like it, but if you don't, you don't have to read it.**


End file.
